


Keep Talking

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Nagito can't believe that Kiyo is being so nice to him.





	Keep Talking

Nagito waited for the familiar sight, when the person he was bothering with his rambling’s eyes would glaze over and they would change the subject or start looking for an escape. He knew it would happen, it happened every time, but he couldn’t fix it. Policing his speech in real time was an ability he’d lost years ago. But this time, it never came. His date’s golden eyes stayed fixated on him, clearly hanging on every word he said. He honestly wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

He was lucky enough to get taken home by the Ultimate in question, who’d asked him out no less, the Ultimate Anthropologist, Korekiyo. Even though a mask hid his face, Nagito could plainly see the smile in his eyes as they walked back to his place.

“Why are you humoring such useless trash?” Nagito blurted out the question as Korekiyo led him to the bedroom. 

“Humoring? Is that how you perceive this situation?” Korekiyo’s response held the slightest tone of disagreement, but his eyes showed no disapproval, and no discomfort. 

“You must be…” Nagito frowned, it was true that Korekiyo had seemed no less than delighted with everything he’d said, but that couldn’t be true. He knew he didn’t even deserve to be breathing the same air, let alone have so much of his attention, but it was happening. 

“Ah, I’ve given you the wrong idea,” Korekiyo took his hand and pulled him into his bedroom, sitting down with him. “I apologize. I know you consider yourself subhuman- but I don’t. And I love humanity in its infinite beauty. There is no person beneath my attention and that includes you. Please, tell me more about hope.” 

Nagito blinked, utterly stunned. No one asked him to talk about hope on purpose. But it was happening. He started in on an explanation of how talent fed hope, only to interrupt himself with a soft gasp as Korekiyo slipped off the bed and knelt in front of him. 

“Is this alright?” he asked, looking up at Nagito for a nod before he unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his cock. 

“You don’t have to though!” Nagito smiled sheepishly, “I should be, you shouldn’t, I-” having one of the Ultimates on their knees in front of him just didn’t feel right. Not only did he not deserve any of this, but he was also starting to worry about what disaster would follow. 

Korekiyo swiftly selected a condom from the nightstand and slipped it on Nagito’s penis before leaning forward and engulfing it with his mouth, pulling back just long enough to say “Please- keep talking.” 

Nagito’s hands worked themselves into the sheets as he tried to think through the heady haze of pleasure. “I, um, people like you, you’re such symbols… of h-hope for,” his voice trembled as Korekiyo began bobbing his head up and down. 

“You inspire everyone. Your talents, their the best thing, the best of humanity. And you can d-do so-” he interrupted himself with a moan as he felt the back of Korekiyo’s throat pushing against his glans. 

Korekiyo reached up and gave Nagito’s hand a reassuring squeeze, continuing to focus on pushing him as far down his throat as he could, then swallowing around him. 

“This is so hopeful!” Nagito gushed, losing the semblance of coherence his speech had held before as he lost himself in the feelings, “You… it… it feels so good. Kiyo! Ultimates are so kind! You’re making me feel so good!” 

He hummed his acknowledgment, moving a bit faster and pushed Nagito’s cock in and out of his mouth until he came, clinging to Korekiyo’s hand like a lifeline. 

Korekiyo pulled back quickly, looking up to make eye contact as the last wave of pleasure crashed over him, “You’re beautiful. You deserve this.” He caught Nagito as he collapsed into tears, unable to process such kindness.


End file.
